jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Sol/Archiv2
Artikel zu individuellen Schiffen Ich wollte dich nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass redundante und allgemeine Informationen über die Daten von Schiffen, welche von jedem Produkt einer Klasse geteilt werden (zB. Hersteller, Größe, Bewaffnung etc.) nicht erneut in die Infobox des individuellen Schiffes eingetragen werden, es sei den sie wurden modifiziert, sprich widersprechen den allgemeinen Datenangaben einer Schiffsklasse. Dies ist mir in letzter Zeit dann doch bei einigen deiner letzten Artikel zu Raumschiffen aufgefallen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:44, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, ich habs eigentlich immer hingeschrieben. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es nicht gemacht werden soll, ich finde es besser, wenn es dasteht. Aber ich machs deshalb, weil es in den Quellen auch so aufgelistet ist und ich es dann für die Artikel übernehme. Ich will da nicht immer nachgucken, welche der Felder man ausfüllen darf und welche nicht, aber ich werd mal drauf achten in Zukunft. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:48, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Naja, ein Grund hierfür ist u.a. damit Artikel wie dieser hier nicht eine so lange, und übertriebene Infobox, wie der hier bekommen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:53, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Okay. Also wie gesagt, ich werd drauf achten. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:55, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Bedeutung Die Abkürzung Sol ist Latein und bedeutet Sonne. Boss 20:23, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, unter anderem. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:30, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) YT Frachter Hallo Sol, hab dich gerade im ICQ schon angepingt, bist aber wohl off. Ich bitte dich die TIE-Jäger-Regelung nicht auf alle Schiffe zu beziehen. In dem Fall handelt es sich um die Klasse „Frachter“, welche hinter der Bezeichnung YT-1300 steht. YT-1300 enthält wiederrum richtigerweise den Bindestrich (selbe wie bei TIE-Jäger). Würde man deine Auffassung durchsetzen, dann müsste auch absofort jeder ''Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer exakt so geschrieben werden. Nichtsdestotrotz finde ich es gut, dass du den YT-1300 verbessern möchtest :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:52, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab eben mal nachgesehen, wie die Autoren das in den Büchern schreiben, in Kommando Han Solo stand einmal YT-1300-Transporter und einmal YT-1300-Frachter, also in korrektem Deutsch. Jedenfalls war ich der Meinung, dass man es entweder richtig machen (also mit Bindestrich oder in Klammern) oder diesen Zusatz weglassen sollte (YT-1300 hätte ja auch gereicht). Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer und dergleichen würde ich auch mit Bindestrich schreiben, warum denn nicht? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:04, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Aktuell läuft ja erstmal die Initiative Schiffsnamen komplett auszuschreiben, daher nicht nur YT-1300. In der X-Wing Reihe kam eine solche Schreibweise häufiger vor, doch begeben wir uns jetzt halt auf den Pfad Deutsche Sprache, verschiedene Quellen und die bisherige Schreibweise irgendwie zu kombinieren. Müsste man nochmal kurz im IRC ansprechen und dann eine neue Initiative starten.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:20, 7. Mai 2009 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch... ...zum Geburtstag! Alles Gute und möge die Macht (und die Schreibwut) auch in den kommenden Jahren immer mit dir sein! Bild:;-).gif 00:48, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Auch ein Stier :-) Alles gute zum Geburtstag und feier schön.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 10:53, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Auch von hier alles Gute. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 11:25, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Auch aus meiner Ecke alles Gute. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:33, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Sol. Genies ihn. Ich hoffe du hast viel geschenkt bekommen. ^^ ''May the Force be with you. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:25, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch aus der Schweiz! 'Darth Vader 94' [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 17:37, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::'Herzlichen Glückwunsch!' Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:39, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Danke für die Glückwünsche. :) -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 03:20, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Noch alles Gute nachträglich, Sol.^^ Jaina 10:36, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank. <3 -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 17:07, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Dankeschön Keine Ursache Jaina. Eigentlich hättest eher du so etwas verdient für deine aufwendige Arbeit, mit der du aus einem der umfangreichsten auch einen der besten Artikel hier gemacht hast. Und nicht ich mit den paar Änderungen. ^^ Ich werd noch ergänzen was ich kann. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 09:33, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) gartogg Auch dir danke ich für deine sinnvollen Erweiterungen meines Artikels.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 17:08, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab doch nur ein paar Links ergänzt, das würde ich nicht als Erweiterung bezeichnen. ;) -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 17:18, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Trotzdem Danke. So ist er jetzt informativer, da die links weitere infos preisgeben.--Gruß,Darth Hate 17:21, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) Einzelnachweise Hey Sol, sag mal tut das Not, dass du für jeden Einzelnachweis so ein Kürzel machen musst? Was du so für deine Sachen tust, ist mir eigentlich egal, aber das alles von anderen zu ändern, finde ich nicht so gut, weil ich schon meinen Grund habe die Angaben auszuschreiben und mir das die Arbeit hier erleichtert. Mir ist schon klar, dass das scheinbar jeder so handhabt wie du, nur wie gesagt, wenn ich das anders mache, dann nicht grundlos. Jaina 17:19, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das selbe wollte ich dir auch schonmal sagen Sol, wenn Jaina die Abkürzungen von Büchern usw. meint. Ich halte davon ebenfalls nichts, da Abkürzungen hereinzutragen. Vor allem hat man nachher bei Nachbearbeitungen womöglich zwei verschiedene Nachweise, obwohl sie ein und das selbe sind. Da würde ich dir nahelegen, beim bestehenden System zu bleiben. Ansonsten, lass dich nicht aufhalten ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:27, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ja natürlich meinte ich die Bücherabkürzungen.^^ Jaina 17:29, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich hab es geändert um nicht durcheinander zu kommen und es einheitlich zu machen, und ich dachte nicht, dass du deshalb sauer wirst oder es dich stört. Von mir aus ändere ich es wieder, mir ist es im Grunde egal was da steht, solange es funktioniert. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:41, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::In dem Artikel war es ja Einheitlich als es ausgeschrieben war und ich bin nicht direkt sauer, sonst hätte ich dich nicht darauf angesprochen, sondern nur eine dumme Bemerkung gemacht Bild:;-).gif. Jedenfalls fände ich es nett, wenn du es rückgängig machen würdest. Jaina 18:52, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Viel dank und das war wirklich nicht böse gemeint. Jaina 18:54, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich werde mal versuchen, meinen Stil in dem Artikel an deinen anzupassen, wenn ich den Rest ergänze. Hast du kurz Zeit in ICQ on zu kommen? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 19:04, 28. Mai 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert Statistik Der Artikel Qwi Xux war doch lesenswert. Ist es etwa falsch, wenn das in der statistik drin steht? Boss 20:21, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Als ich geschaut habe sah es so aus als hättest du es bei Cilghal hinzugefügt, das war aber vertauscht, der Artikel war nämlich nicht lesenswert soweit ich weiß. Jetzt müsste es stimmen, sorry. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:26, 29. Mai 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia Highlights Also irgendwie findest du das so witzig von mir, oder? Boss 10:30, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Es hat mir Tränen der Erheiterung beschert. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 17:31, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) 23 NSY Hey Sol, ich wollte dich nur mal fragen, warum du meine Änderung an 23 NSY rückgängig gemacht hast, schließlich ist Fey'lya da ja wirklich Staatschef geworden, oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden? 21:03, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Das glaube ich dir schon. Das Problem ist aber, dass bei den Jahresartikeln zu einem großen Teil die Quellen komplett fehlen und eine große Anzahl von Informationen falsch sind, insbesondere im Falle der Jahreszahlen - oft wird irgendein Geburtsdatum erfunden oder sowas. Daher wird das seit einiger Zeit mit Einzelnachweisen gemacht, sobald man etwas neues einträgt, und viele Benutzer tragen diese Nachweise bei alten Eintragungen nach oder löschen die Infos, wenn sie merken, dass diese tatsächlich oder wohlmöglich falsch sind. Da geht es nicht, dass andere Benutzer zeitgleich Informationen ohne Angabe von Quellen eintragen, nur damit diese dann später wieder gelöscht werden oder jemand die Quelle nachtragen muss, deshalb lösche ich solche Änderungen sofort. Sieh mal zB. bei 22 VSY oder 12 NSY, dort wurde das teilweise schon ausgebügelt zwecks Nachvollziebarkeit. Bei 23 NSY sind noch gar keine Nachweise/Quellen enthalten. Wenn du Information ergänzt, benutze also bitte Einzelnachweise, wenn du nicht weißt wie das geht oder Probleme hast kannst du mich gern fragen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 21:14, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weiß doch wie man Einzelnachweise erstellt :P Ich hab das auch schon bemerkt mit den Einzelnachweisen, finde das nur ein bisschen umständlich, aber vielleicht sollt ichs mir mal angewöhnen. 21:21, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Joa, wäre nicht schlecht. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 21:34, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Okeffe-Projekt Ich hab mal an dich ne Frage zu deinem Okeefe-Projekt: Warum sind eigentlich die meisten Bilder die du aus den Comics (o. ä.) hast, schwarz weiß? Benutzen die Zeichner nur schwarz und weiß? 18:24, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Viele der Bilder von Platt Okeefe sind aus den verschiedenen Ausgaben des Adventure Journals, da sind sehr viele bebilderte Kurzgeschichten drin. Da es schon ein verhältnismäßig altes Magazin ist, waren da die Zeichnungen noch größtenteils schwarz-weiß, genau wie in den alten Quellenbüchern von WEG. In neueren Magazinen wie dem Star Wars Gamer und den neuen Quellenbüchern sind die Bilder farbig, aber Platt Okeefe ist schon ein Urgestein im SW-Universum und wurde nach 97 nicht mehr so oft genutzt, leider sind damit auch die meisten Bilder von ihr nicht so brauchbar. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:32, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Mhm, wenn man sich so die verschiedenen Quellen anschaut sieht man schon das die alle aus den 90ern sind, aber danke für die schnelle und ausführliche Antwort (= 18:43, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Keine Ursache. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass irgendwann wieder was größeres von Platt kommt, noch ein Romanauftritt oder eine Kurzgeschichte, zumindest haben die Autoren sie noch nicht ganz vergessen und sie wird hier und da noch erwähnt. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:50, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage: Zsinj Kampagne Hallo, ich wollte nur mal folgendes fragen: Warum hast du die Vorlage als '''Zsinj-Kampagne' neu erstellt, wenn überall in den Artikel zu den Schlachten etc. Zsinj Kampagne ohne den Bindestrich steht? Ich meine, dass die Vorlage doch eigendlich dann auch Zsinj Kampagne ohne Bindestrich heißen müsste. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:12, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ohne Bindestrich ist es kein richtiges Deutsch, also ist es falsch, und ich bin sicher du wirst keine einzige Quelle finden, die das auf diese Weise schreibt. Das gleiche war mit der Thrawn-Kampagne, die musste auch verschoben werden, weil die Benutzer das überall falsch gemacht haben. Es wurde von den Benutzern wohl einfach so genannt (aus dem Englischen von „Zsinj campaign“ übersetzt), ohne dabei die deutsche Rechtschreibung im Gegensatz zur englischen zu beachten. Das passiert hier lustiger Weise fast grundsätzlich. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 10:19, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Okay, danke für die Info. 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 10:22, 23. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Einzelnachweis su'cuy sol , könntest du mir schnell erklären was es sich mit den Einzelnachweisen aufsich hat?? (wie mach ich einen und was mach ich da rein) denn ich wollte bezüglich einer person die nachweise aus deb jeweiligen bücheren dokumentieren. danke un mdMmds Corran' 19:35, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Corran. Das ist vorbildlich, dass du diese Nachweise einsetzen willst, und es ist auch nicht besonders schwer, damit wirst du schnell zurecht kommen. Aber bevor ich das jetzt ausführlich erkläre, lies am besten einfach hier, hier oder gegebenenfalls hier nach wie das genau funktioniert. Dort ist es sehr gut beschrieben. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 19:43, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::vielen dank , für deine hilfe mdmds Corran' 19:55, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::sorry das ich nochmal störe , aber was muss in den nachweis schreiben also einen satz aus dem buch oder was - das hab ich noch nit so kapiert es währe nett wenn du mir das auch noch sagen würdest mdmds Corran' 20:01, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Dort musst du nur die Quelle reinschreiben. Etwa so: ''Anakin Skywalker lebte auf Tatooine.Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung, wenn deine Quelle für diesen Abschnitt Episode I ist. Ganz unten im Artikel unter dem Abschnitt Quellen fügst du dann noch einen Abschnitt namens Einzelnachweise ein, darunter kommt das: . Du kannst es dir auch im Quelltext von Artikeln anschauen, die Einzelnachweise nutzen, zB. hier -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:08, 25. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::danke das du dir so viell zeit für mich nimmst , könnte ich wenn ich ein problem hab dich abermal um hilfe bitten , und hättest du etwas dagegen wenn ich dich in meine freundesliste schreib? und befohr ich es vergis daaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee ;) Corran' 22:06, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Keine Ursache. Du kannst mich gerne fragen, wenn du bei etwas Probleme hast, und in deine Freundesliste kannst du mich auch reinschreiben, wenn du möchtest. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:12, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::cool danke!! mdMmds Corran' 22:15, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hi Sol, ich weiß zwar, dass du momentan extrem mit anderen Projekten beschäftigt bist, jedoch würde ich trotzdem gerne um deine Hilfe bitten. Ich arbeite momentan daran, die Zitatsammlung in Jediqoute-Seiten zu überführen. In letzterer befinden sich u.a. auch Sabé und Zam Wesell, zwei Charactere, von denen du der Hauptautor bist. Da ich persönlich mit deren Aussagen nicht so vertraut bin wie du es bist, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du deren Seiten erstellen könntest? Falls du eine Einstiegshilfe brauchst, kannst du deren Zitate hier finden. Wenn dies in nächster Zeit möglich wäre, wäre dies enorm dienlich. Vielen Dank für jede Hilfe, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:09, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, kann ich machen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:46, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Super Sache, danke für die Hilfe. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:26, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Frage Wenn du meine Verbesserung von den Specforce schon rückgängig machst dann möchte ich wenigstens wissen warum bzw. was hat nicht gepasst. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:17, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, dann erkläre ich es dir. Es ist keine ''Verbesserung in dem Sinne, wenn du keinerlei Quellen in irgendeiner Art und Weise angibst (weder am Artikelende noch in Form von Einzelnachweisen, die wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast im entsprechenden Artikel angewendet wurden), die bisherige Gliederung und Form der Informationswidergabe außer Acht lässt und den Abschnitt deiner Neuerungen derart positionierst. Das sind die Gründe, weshalb ich es rückgängig gemacht habe (insbesondere die fehlenden Quellen, ansonsten hätte ich es umstrukturieren können), denn einen Grund es drin zu lassen habe ich nicht finden können. Du solltest mittlerweile doch wissen, dass man Quellen angeben muss oder? Ich will dir ja nichts vorwerfen oder so, aber die meisten begreifen das nach den ersten zwei, drei Änderungen (du bist jetzt wie lange dabei, eineinhalb Jahre?), weshalb es mich ehrlich wundert, dass du dir nicht einmal hast vorstellen können warum ich deine Änderung rückgängig gemacht habe. Bitte lies dir das hier mal durch und bitte achte auf die bisherige Form von Artikeln die du editierst, wenn du sie nicht komplett neu schreiben willst. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:43, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Kategorie 1000 Edits Danke für das LA einsetzen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es 1.000 und nicht 1000 heißt. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:06, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab das eben nur zufällig gesehen. Kein Problem. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 21:12, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jediquote Hallo Sol, die ehemalige Dialog- und Zitatsammlung steht kurz davor, endgültig durch den Jediquote-Namensraum abgelöst zu werden. Zitat-Seiten für die wichtigsten Charactere wurden erstellt und jeder Film hat nun seine ganz eigene Seite. Ich möchte nun einen Dank an dich aussprechen. Du hast mir bei zwei komplizierten Fällen ohne Weiteres geholfen und hattest noch weitere Seiten aus eigener Initiative erstellt. Diese Taten haben es ermöglicht, dass Jediquote zu dem geworden ist, was es heute ist: ein Namensraum, dem die Zukunft gehört. Eine neue, verbesserte Möglichkeit, Zitate noch leserfreundlicher zu präsentieren, als es bisher möglich war. Der Weg dorthin war lang, weshalb ich dir als Anerkennung Folgendes überreichen möchte: [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 02:39, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Joa, keine Ursache, gute Sache das. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 02:44, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jahre Hi Sol, ich wollte nur fragen, warum meine JAhresangeaben zur Löschung stehen? Ich weiß, dass ich keine Quellen erwähnt habe, aber es gibt hundert andere Jahreszahlen, die ebenfalls komplett ohne Quellen auskommen. LIebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:02, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Beispielsweise...3957 VSY oder 98 VSY.Darth Hate 13:06, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich weiß, dass es viele solcher Artikel ohne Quellen gibt, aber wie Ani schon öfter sagte bringt es nichts auf andere Artikel zu zeigen. Denn es ist so, die kommen nämlich nicht ohne Quellen aus - weshalb ständig Sachen nachträglich gelöscht werden, da sie sich als falsch herausstellen. Die Quellen wurden nur früher nicht angegeben (ganz früher wurden gar keine angegeben und vieles wurde von der WP kopiert) und inzwischen werden überall Einzelnachweise als Quellen für die einzelnen Ereignisse nachgetragen. Sie alle zu löschen wäre auch unsinnig, aber wenn du dich mal genauer umschaust, wirst du eine ganze Menge solcher Artikel finden, in denen mittlerweile Einzelnachweise drin sind. Es werden schon länger keine Artikel mehr ohne Quellen erstellt (auch solche nicht, zumindest nicht wenn ich es sehe), es werden nur die alten nicht gleich gelöscht (auch wenn immer wieder Dutzende von falschen Informationen rausfliegen, denn ohne Quellen gerät so etwas schnell mit rein). Aus welcher Quelle hast du denn die Information, dass sie in dem Jahr geboren ist? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 13:10, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Sol....ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, bitte nicht sauer sein...ich muss gestehen , dass mir langweilig war, ich bei den jahresseiten hängen geblieben bin und einfach die ergänzen wollte, die es noch nicht gibt...und dabei habe ich jetzt zwei fehler gemacht, die mir leidtun und die wirklich niht mer vorkommen dürfen und werden, weil ich sie nicht mehr machen werde...1. ich habe wieder mit fingern auf andere artikel geziegt...zweitens habe ich wieder quellen benutzt, die ich persönlich nicht besitzte sondern mein kumpel...in diesem falle, wenn er mich nicht gelinkt hat, was ich nicht glaube stammt die information aus "Star Wars Insider 101" ich kann es nicht überprüfen sorry wird '''Wirklich' nichtr mehr vorkommen, eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht, welcher teufel mich da geritten hat, da ich letztezeit, evtl. ist es dir aufgefallenja viel aus den LECG schreieb und da verwnde ich sogar die exakte seitennummer, ws viele immer noch niccht machen, ogar von den stamm usern und seit specforce, den du (ja ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich ) super erweiter hast bin ich eigentlich auch ein fan von einzelnachweisen...also wie gesagt ich wasr nu wieder schnell aufgeregt, weil ich mich ungerecht behandelt fühlte...sorry....Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 13:17, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich bin nicht sauer oder so, ich finde es gut, dass du bei so etwas nachfragst und dann einsichtig bist, wenn du irgendwo etwas falsch gemacht hast. Du beweist doch den Willen es richtig zu machen und machst deine Sache im Grunde sehr gut, nur solche Sachen wie das jetzt gehören halt nicht dazu. Sowas kommt vor. Fehler sollte man immer machen, man sollte sie im Einzelnen nur nicht wiederholen, hat mal irgendjemand gesagt... -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 13:32, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für dein Verständnis! Und da ich wirklich euch zeigen möchte, dass ich das nicht mehr mache, habe ich, und ich glaub, dass es jedem Autor schwerfällt, seinen eigene Artikel zur Löschung vorzuschlagen, auch 98 VSY zur Löschung beantragt...ebenfalls keine Queeln und von mir. Abgesehen davon bedanke ich mich noch einmal für dein Verständnis und dem Entgegenkommen und den genailen Artikeln, die du gerade schreibst. Aber ich hätte da eine Frage Sol: Du hast doch die ganzen Platt Okefee Guides oder. Kannst du mir sagen, wo man die noch bekommen kann? Weil bei amazon oder bookscout finde ich nicht mal eine gebraucht-ausgabe.Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 13:36, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich weiß jetzt nicht genau welche du meinst, es gibt zu Platt etwa 40 Quellen oder so. ^^ Meinst du ''Platt's Smugglers Guide und Platt's Starport Guide? In Deutschland kriegt man die glaub ich nicht, sind auch schon etwas älter. Es wäre ganz gut wenn du mich in ICQ adden würdest (Nummer steht auf der Benutzerseite), vielleicht könnte ich dir dann einfacher weiterhelfen und genauer erklären wo man die noch bekommt. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 13:46, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Specforce Hey Sol, da du ja viel an dem Artikel Spezialeinheit der Allianz gemacht hast frag ich dich jetzt einfach. Wie würdest du einen Absatz mit bekannte einsätze finden, also so ähnlich wie man es bei dem Artikel Renegaten-Staffel zu finden ist? Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 21:49, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi. Es gibt ja schon einen Abschnitt über die Geschichte, der noch recht kurz (da allgemein) ist, ich glaub es wäre gut wenn man das damit verbinden könnte. Ich könnte da selbst auch noch was schreiben, auch wenn es zu den Infiltratoren und Marines eigene Artikel gibt kann man das ja da auch noch reinschreiben. Wenn du willst, kannst du den Artikel von mir aus gerne verbessern und die Geschichte mit einzelnen Einsätzen erweitern, ich würde dann meine Quellen, die ich bis jetzt nur für die "Unterartikel" verwendet habe, auch ergänzen. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 22:38, 9. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ja ich hab ja den Einsatzabschnitt gemacht dort kann ich als kleinere Überschrifft Bekannte Einsätze machen. Ich kenne ja einige Einsätze, wenn dir noch etwas bekannt ist dann schreibst du es halt dazu. Gruß Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 16:52, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hm, könntest du das vielleicht als Fließtext in der Geschichte schreiben? Fände ich zumindest wesentlich besser als so ne Auflistung mit jeweils einem Satz. Wir könnten auch noch ne Kategorie machen: Einsätze der SpecForce, so wie die Einsätze der Renegaten-Staffel, die dann als Kat in die Schlachtenartikel kommt. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 17:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Das mit der Kategorie hört sich gut an das währe warscheinlich besser als eine Auflistung. Gut das können wir schon machen, dann ist Bekannte Einsätze überflüssig. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 17:21, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hab die Kat schonmal erstellt, aber ich weiß nicht alle Schlachten dazu. Gibt es denn über die Einsätze genug zu schreiben, was die SpecForce gemacht hat, dass man das gut in der Geschichte reinmachen kann? Das wäre nämlich wirklich nicht schlecht. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 17:33, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Leider kenne ich nur die Mission auf Endor und einige Schlachten die ich durch die Rogue Squadron Teile kenne. Kennst du zufällig wen in der Jedipedia der sich noch bei der Specforce auskennt ? Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 18:17, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, leider nicht. Aber die Rogue-Squadron-Infos wären im Geschichtsteil auf jeden Fall gut, glaub ich, ich schreib dann auf alle Fällle noch was zu den Einsätzen auf Hoth, Zelos II und Kelada. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 18:37, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Ranataner oder Rataner ? Hi Sol schön, das man sich wieder 'sieht'. Ich wollt mal wissen ob das beabsichtigt war mit Kelsek und Rik-tak. --''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:06, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) P.S: ALso die Kats --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:08, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hm, ne das war wieder mal so ein Fehler in der Eile, Kelsek ist natürlich Rodianer. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|''(catch me)]] 18:12, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist gut^^. Zum Glück überwache ich ja hier (fast) alles^^--''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:14, 10. Jul. 2009 (CEST) BL-39 / Comics Hi Sol, danke für die Korrektur. Natürlich meinte ich auch BL-3 9! anstat BL-38 habe mich nur vertippt und es nicht gemerkt. Danke nochmals. Und hast du meine Nachricht bekommen, die ich dir über icq geschickt habe?. Liebe grüße und ein schönes Wochenende,Darth Hate 10:51, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hi Darth Hate. Ja, ich hab die Nachricht bekommen als ich dann später online war. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 18:28, 11. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Han Solo Hallo Sol. Vielleicht kannst du dieses Zitat für den Artikel über Han gebrauchen. Bin beim Lesen drüber gestolpert.--Daritha (Senat) 08:48, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Danke. Ich werd mal schauen wo ich das am besten unterbringen könnte. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)'']] 13:45, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST)